Bad Boy?
by LivingVampire
Summary: Edward, your classic bad boy, moves in to Bella's boarding school. Something happens to Bella while he's there...sometimes bad things happen to good people. Can Edward help Bella? Throw in another vamp after her and Bella's got huge problems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I watched some movie on HBO, on boarding schools (don't ask what the movie was…cuz I have no idea). I then thought what would happen if Bella and Edward went to the same boarding school.**

**Charlie sent Bella to the same boarding school he went to. It's in Forks, Washington. Charlie lives in Phoenix, with his new wife. Renee lives on the road with Phil. **

**Bella POV**

Ugh, day 1 at the fabulous Park Hills Boarding School. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I really love it here, and other times…well lets just say that it's your personal hell on Earth. And there are a select few who make it that way. Take one of my friends/enemies, Jessica. At first she hated me in the 9th grade…now she's like this annoying fly that won't go away. She's only 'friends' with me because she has to keep an eye on Mike.

This will bring us to friend/enemy number 2, Mike. He's sort of been obsessed with me ever since I came here. He's asked me out at least a thousand times. I'm never rude but it's been 3 years of telling him 'no thanks'; I don't think he's getting the message.

Friend/enemy number 3 is Lauren. She just doesn't like me because she thinks that Tyler likes me. Tyler and I were lab partners in the 10th grade, we got along really well and became great friends, but that's it. Yeah, he asked me out once or twice, but after that he _did_ get the clue and moved on. Lauren is currently dating him, but she still thinks that I like him. She's only here because she's glued to Jessica, and Jessica is glued to Mike, who is glued to me. Got that?

I have really only two friends, Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Angela is also my roommate and I could not have asked for a better one. She helps me get through a whole bunch of stuff and I her. We are absolutely sisters…I wish. As close as we are…many people think that we are.

Today was the first day back at school, and I'm not happy. I had to rush this morning, because my alarm didn't go off. It's a good thing I went to bed early last night. Angela looked like she wanted to strangle me when she got up.

As I waited in line to receive my schedule I started to think about the new kid, who would be arriving today. Angela and I have had an empty bed in our room since forever. I was really hoping that she would stay with us. The only problem about having a room in a boarding school was that we are not allowed to put up any posters, no pictures, no anything. It's just 3 beds, 3 lamps, and 3 desks. At least the rooms were a very good size to hold 3 people.

Angela tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see what she wanted, and she motioned that I was next.

"Name," the old woman said sourly.

"Umm, Isabella Swan."

"Here you go, oh, yeah and you and Angela have a new roommate."

She handed me my schedule and I waited for Angela to get hers. As I waited I looked at my schedule.

_**1**__**st**__** period – Spanish IIIA**_

_**2**__**nd**__** period – English 11A**_

_**3**__**rd**__** period – Chemistry**_

_**4**__**th**__** period – Algebra IIA**_

_**5**__**th**__** period – Biology**_

_**6**__**th**__** period – P.E.**_

Eww. Gym. I hated it because I was just so clumsy. As we headed out of the office I couldn't stop thinking about what our new roommate might be like. I am seriously hoping that she will like us, and us her.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Angela asked when we were outside on campus.

"Mmmm, not sure. Does anyone know anything about her?"

"I don't think so, but I'm sure Jessica would know."

I laughed, Jessica was known for having every secret on campus. She knew everything about everyone. And sure enough, we rounded the corner and Jessica and Mike were walking this way.

"Speak of the devil and _she_ will come." Angela whispered.

I laughed and waved to Jessica and Mike. "Hey guys!"

"Hey," they both responded with bright smiles.

"So did you guys get your schedules?" Asked Jessica. She didn't look too please that we ran into them. I looked at Mike who was staring at me. God, can someone please break his stare.

"Yeah, so have you heard anything about the new kid?" Angela asked.

Jessica huffed and that signaled that she was frustrated. "Hardly. No one knows anything. The only information I got was that she's from Chicago."

"Well, we can give you one more piece of info." I said to her.

"What is it?" She asked like a greedy 3 year old who was receiving her present.

"Well, the new kid is going to be moving into our dorm room."

"Oh, this is good. Mike as soon as we get our schedules we have to go spread the word." Jessica was practically jumping up and down in excitement. This didn't even faze Mike.

"Would you like to come with us, Bella?" Mike asked. Jessica immediately stopped jumping. Let's see, Jessica shooting glares behind my back, while I get more of Mike's stares. Umm, yeah right.

"Um, no thanks, I have to go back to my doom room and pick up some things, to make it look decent."

"Oh," Mike said as he hung his head.

"Sorry, well we better get going." I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Okay, well see ya!" Jessica called waving at us.

Angela tuned to me with accusing eyes. "You know our dorm room isn't messy."

"Yeah, but did you really want to listen to Jessica for like 4 hours ramble about nothing or about herself?" I knew Angela didn't really like Jessica…but she never had said it out loud to where anyone could hear her.

"It wouldn't have been that bad, well, I wouldn't have gone anyways. I have plans with Ben," she looked down at her watch. "Actually I need to get to the coffee shop in like 5 minutes."

"It's not even 2 minutes away, but I'll see you later." I started to walk off, but Angela called after me.

"What are you going to do?" She yelled.

"I'm going to write to Charlie! He always says I don't write to him a lot!"

I really didn't think Charlie had time; he had his new wife Gabi, whom I love, dragged Charlie everywhere. I laughed as a memory came to me as I walked into the dorm building. Charlie had always loved to fish and when he finally talked Gabi and me into going fishing with him one day, he didn't get the response he had hoped for. You see Gabi has never been fishing on a boat before, so Charlie made her wear a life jacket. As soon as we got on the water Charlie asked Gabi if she would reach down into one of the compartments in the boat and pull out some bate. Gabi did what she was asked only she didn't think it was live bate. As soon as Gabi lifted up the lid and saw a whole bunch of worms and crickets she flipped out and went right into the water. I couldn't hold back my laugh at the sight of her face as she came above the water. Charlie, being the hero, that he was, jumped into the river and pulled her back into the boat. Charlie was doing more than his share of laughing, and Gabi was just glaring at him. 'I didn't think fishing was this dangerous.' Gabi had said.

I love Gabi like she is my own mom. Renee didn't really take to me and I hardly ever talk to her. I only stayed with her and Phil until I was 5…Renee wanted more time with Phil to her self, so she just dumped me on Charlie. Even when I was 5 he was dating Gabi. He didn't ask her to marry him until this past summer. He always said he wanted to make sure it was going to be permanent, unlike his and Renee's relationship.

Walking into my dorm room was almost depressing. The blue checkered cults were folded neatly and the desks were straightened. It's too neat.

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see a godly like figure standing in the door way with many bags. He looked simply beautiful. His pants, shoes, tight t-shirt were all black. But his hair was a beautiful bronze color and his eyes were a golden and yet dark onyx color; his pale skin almost shinny. His muscular toned chest hidden by the black shirt, even through his layers of clothes you could tell he was built but not in the bulky type.

"Umm, I think I'm in the wrong room," his tone was guarded and his jaw set tight. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "I'm looking for 222."

WHAT?! This can not be the new kid! Oh my god! It's a guy! "Umm, 222? Are you sure?" I stammered.

"Yeah," he said holding up a paper. "This is what it says."

"Can I see it?" I slowly walked toward him.

"Sure," he held out the paper towards me as I took it and his fingers lightly touched mine. It was like something woke me up in a shock. Something in me wanted to touch his hand again and see what the results might be, but I decided against it. I looked at the paper.

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_:

_**Room #: 222**_

_**Building C. **_

_**Floor 5. **_

"Look can you just point me towards the right room?" He asked. He maybe a godlike creature but he has no manners.

"That's the problem. This _is_ 222." I snapped.

"Building C?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Floor 5?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he walked in and set his stuff on the 3rd bed. "Well, is the other roommate a girl or a guy?"

"Girl," I was amazed, he is sooo not staying here. "Are you planning on staying here?"

Edward turned and looked back at me. "Yeah, this is the co-ed dorm rooms. And it was the only one with a bed open."

I could feel my eyes bug out. Oh my god, I had completely forgotten about that! Angela and I couldn't get a room together unless it was in the co-ed dorms! Ugh! That means he's staying!

**Bella POV**

Edward started to remove all of his things from his bag. He then started to put a God Smack poster on the wall. "Um, Edward?" I hated that saying his name out loud sent a shiver down my spine. "You aren't allowed to put posters up or have any pictures in the dorms."

Edward stopped what he was doing and turned to face me with a 'you've got to be kidding me' smile. "Do they come around and check the rooms?"

"No, but-."

"Then we have nothing to worry about, do we?" I couldn't look away from his gorgeous eyes. They we so perfect and almost hypnotic. And they were dazzling me. I could tell he was willing me with his eyes, to let him put up some stupid poster. He is so close to me…Look away Bella!

I finally did look away; only then could I think clear. "No," I said quietly, not sure if he even heard me.

"No what?" He asked sounding frustrated.

"No, you still shouldn't put it up." I looked at his face, finding him with a shocked expression. "I'm going to the library to pick up some things for class."

Edward turned and started to place his CD's on his bed. Not bothering to say goodbye I turned to walk out.

I started to head to the coffee shop that Angela and Ben would be at. Getting close I spotted them sitting in the corner. I walked in as Angela waved over to me.

"Hey, are you done writing?" She asked while I sat down.

"Um no, our new roommate is at our dorm." I said showing a little sarcasm.

"Well, tell what's she's like, her name, give me something." Angela said bouncing with excitement.

"Mmmm, well for starters, she is a he." I saw Angela's mouth drop, but I went on. "He likes Godsmack; he seems like your typical bad boy, and he is sooo gorgeous, but has horrible manners." I set my chin on top of my chin and smiled while Angela looked as if she could pass out, and Ben looked furious. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Oh my gosh! Our roommate is a guy!? How could this have happened?" Angela exclaimed.

"Our dorms are in the co-ed department, so… there's really nothing we can do about it."

"Can't you file a complaint?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Well, we can but it'd take the department forever trying to move him out. Our dorms are full; Edward even said that our dorm room was the last room with an open bed."

"Edward?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah, that's our new roommate's name, Edward Cullen."

Ben's face sunk and then turned to Angela. "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I guess." She said quietly.

**Edward POV**

FINALLY! I can not believe it took her this long to get out of the room. God, her blood smell so incredible. I walked over to the window and stuck my head out, pretending to look at the scene. But the madding smell of her…was still in my scenes. I am so glad Carlisle convinced me into hunting before I left. I took out my cell and dialed his number.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle answered.

"How did you know it was me? Don't tell me you've developed mind reading skills too?"

Carlisle laughed. "Edward its called caller id."

"Oh right, sorry just a little stressed now." I said laughing at myself.

"So what is it that you needed?"

I took a deep breath and told him. "I don't think I can live here! Ugh! Carlisle her blood smells so amazing! It's without a doubt the most appealing blood ever on this planet. I'm sticking my head out the window, as we speak."

"Alright, Edward, calm down. Now you must stay there. It's the last place you can go for a couple of years. We've run out of places to live. I want you to finish out this year and the next, and then you can get expelled or something. And then we all can go up to the cabin. We can stay there for at least ten years, and then maybe go back to Pairs. I didn't call to warn you about Isabella Swan—,"

"Wait," I said interrupting him. "Is that the girls' name? Isabella Swan?"

"Yes," he said then continued. "I didn't call to warn you about her because Alice didn't see you doing anything."

"Yes, but I can so very close, if you hadn't suggested that I hunt before school—I'm not sure if I would have resisted." I paused to think for what I had just said. "No, I'm certain that I would have taken her right then." I was a monster, that's what vampires do. I may not drink from humans, but that does not mean they are not a temptation. But this…this…girl… Isabella, her blood is just sooo captivating. I could not live with myself if I let this girl die because of me. She was so pure and innocent and beautiful and human.

"Well," Carlisle said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Keep the windows open, turn on that fan. Tell them that you have to be cold; you have a heat condition, anything. It'll lessen her scent."

"Alright," I said turning on the fan. He was right it was helping. "I better finish unpacking, Isabella was telling me not to put up some metal band poster. She said that it wasn't allowed, I tried to dazzle her, but she resisted! I have never met a human female or male for that matter, that can resist me! I tried to listen to her thoughts but once again there was nothing there! It's so frustrating!"

Carlisle chuckled even more. "Edward in one day you have found your singer and your only exception to your gift. She must be a very interesting and unique young woman. Maybe you should get to know her."

Carlisles' tone wasn't right; it just didn't sound like him. He sounded more like…

"Carlisle what did Alice see?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly. Now I know he's lying.

"Carlisle."

He huffed, "Come home _quickly_, it's not something that can be explained over the phone."

"Okay," I said and hung up. I wanted to put my clothes and things in the drawers so that I can bring home the bags. I went over to the nearest drawer thinking logically that it was mine. I was wrong. I found that not only was it not mine, but there were pictures ling on top of the clothes. Looking closer I could now tell that it was Isabella. One picture was of her and a man that I assumed to be her father holding a fish in the air. Isabella was smiling so brightly I'm surprised that there wasn't a glare from her teeth. Another was what looked like a 12 year old Isabella, playing with an Indian boy. I intently felt a sharp pain in my chest, looking at the picture I didn't like the way the boy was holding Isabella's hand and her head on his shoulder. I closed the drawer and put away my clothes in the right drawer. I hoped into my sliver Volvo heading right outside of Forks, Washington. Coming into view was my temporary home. Everything was temporary, and will always be. Not to say that we haven't stayed here before…it's been about 21 years since we moved back in here.

"Hello," I called into the house when I came in.

"Edward!" Alice called from running down the stairs. I smiled at her jumpiness. "So, how is Isabella?"

I felt my smile fall. "What did you see Alice?"

"Mmmm, wouldn't you like to know?" She grinned evilly.

"Just tell me. What does this Isabella girl have to do with me?"

"Fine," she said holding out her arms. "I'll show you."

I grabbed both of her wrists and was seeing her vision.

_I was in the meadow that I had found when I first came here, to this house. I could see myself ling in the meadow smiling like I was the happiest person in the world. What could possibly make me smile that wide? The vision came in wider and there was another person there. I looked to see Isabella smiling just as wide as I am. I had my arm around her and her head was resting on my chest. She was placing circles on my lower abs and then turned her face up to mine. "I love you, Edward." She said whispering. "I love you, Bella." I said right back. _

Alice let go of my wrists. Was it possible that I'd found my singer, my exception, and my soul mate?


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

"That's not possible." I whispered. Isabella hates me; she made that clear in the dorm.

"Edward," Alice's voice snapped me into reality. "This vision is the clearest—well except for Jasper—I have ever seen. This vision is going happen. At first I couldn't get over how clear it was, it's amazing."

"Alice, she hates me, how could she possibly love me? And I'm always going to want her blood. How can I even come near her…let alone hold her or kiss her?!" Why was I so upset? I felt so angry, where was this coming from?

"Edward just claim down. Why don't you just go hunt…you might need it." Alice smiled and held the door open.

As soon as I was outside the door I turned to ask Alice. "You still think it's going to happen don't you?"

"Yep," Alice said simply and shut the door.

I quickly turned to the forest and began my hunt.

**Bella POV**

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked. We were heading out of the coffee shop and were walking along the campus streets. I soon found my answer.

"I'm going to the library. Mike is holding a couple of books for me."

"You sure, it's getting late." Ben looked at his watch. "It's 10pm. You think he's still there?"

I looked into the library windows; I saw the light still on. Yep he's there, the library just closed at 9:40pm. "Yeah, the lights on." I turned to Angela and Ben and waved bye.

Walking to the back of the library has always creped me out. In the back ally ways it seemed so cut off from the streets. I knocked on the door.

Mike answered and smiled. "Hey Bella, come in." I stepped into the warm library. "I'm sorry but I didn't get a chance to get the books but we can go get them now."

"Okay," I said. But I noticed something off, there was coffee and a book faced down on its pages. Maybe he just caught up in his reading…but it just didn't look that way. Mike and I proceed into the library where it was completely pitch black.

"Hey Mike, can't you turn on the lights?" I didn't like being in the dark with him.

"No can't," he said turning on the flashlight. "Library has an automated light system. It comes on about 15 minutes prior to open and then 5 minutes after closing."

Now I was really growing suspicious. "What about the light in the back room?"

"Oh…well…that one doesn't have it." He was lying.

We were now in the far back of the library…the books I needed weren't back here. As he turned the corner there was a table set for two and candles lit and a picnic basket. NO! Ugh! Why couldn't he get it?

"Wow."

"You like it?" Mike asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well, Mike, this is nice and all…but I'm just not--."

"WHAT?!" Mike yelled making me jump. All of a sudden he had become violent. "WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME?"

"I'm sorry Mike, but I just -."

That's when Mike hit me across my face, and knocked me down. I felt the blood swell up in my mouth. "Mike please--."

"PLEASE WHAT?" He hit me again only this time it was the flashlight coming into contact with my head. I was surprised that I was still conscious after that, it hurt so badly.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID YES! I ASKED YOU A MILLION TIMES!" I heard him walk over to me. He knelt close to me, inhaling. "Now, you're gonna pay. I get what I want."

I heard him fumble with his belt. No, this wasn't going to happen to me. I tried to sit up but Mike punched the flashlight onto my spine causing me to fall back down. Mike then proceed to climb on top of me. It was then he pulled down my jeans.

"Mike, please don't." I trembled. Mike grabbed the flashlight again and slammed it hard onto my arm. His hand came across my face brutally slapping me.

"Shut the fuck up." Mike slurred. "If you scream or yell I'll cut your throat." Mike showed me the knife just to make it clear.

He laid down the knife and was in me. I felt so disgusting. I felt worthless. My virginity was shattered with in 15 minutes. Mike left me there and continue to threaten me if I talked. As I pulled on my clothes, I couldn't find the need to stop crying. How did this happen to me.

Walking outside of the door I slid down breathing in and out. Trying to make the hurt go away, the night that I get had kept rewinding it's self in my head over and over. I pulled my legs in, and rocked back and forth. More tears left my eyes, until I heard the door from my room being opened. I quickly tried to clear up my face.

"Oh my god." I heard a smooth voice say. "Isabella? What happened?"

It was Edward. "Nothing I f-fell," I lied. Edward's hand was stretched out and I shrinked back from it. The memories of Mike came back and I closed my eyes tightly trying to forget them.

"Isabella you have marks all over your face, what happened?" I looked up to find Edward with a worried expression.

"Nothing okay," I said through my teeth. No one can know. I got up from the floor and walked in to find no Angela.

"Where's--."

"She decided to stay with someone named Ben?" Edward said.

"Oh," I replied. I walked into our bathroom and looked at the damage on my face. Edward had been right. My entire face was covered with burses. My left cheek held a hand print from when Mike slapped me. I washed my face and took a long hot shower, trying so desperately wash away the feel of unclean.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Edward was on my bed. "Please get off of my bed." I said looking down. I heard him get off but he lifted my chin to examine my face. I heard him gasp. I didn't dare look up at him. I couldn't. Tears were starting to welt up in my eyes. NO I AM NOT GOING TO CRY INFRONT OF HIM! But I couldn't stop it. The tear fell and many after it.

"Isabella--,"

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Bella, you must tell me who did this. And don't say you fell because there's a huge hand print on your face!" I winced as he yelled. Taking note of this, "I'm sorry, but you have to tell me."

I shook my head and sat at the foot of my bed.

Edward sat next to me and grabbed my hand. "If you won't tell me who then will you tell me what happened?"

How could I tell him what happened? I sighed. "I went to the coffee shop after I left here." I said whispering. "I talked with Angela and Ben for a while then it was around 10 that I went to library. Someone said that they were holding some books for me for class. When I got there all the lights were off and he said that he didn't have then ready. He told me that he'd gladly look for them now."

I stopped not wanting to go on….but I did. "We were heading toward the back of the library, I knew something was up because the books I needed were in the font of the library. He had a table and candles set out…I told him I didn't like him like that. He snapped. So he…he…rapped… me."

The tears flowed down my face. Edward lifted my chin and made me look him in the eyes. His eyes held anger and fear…and love. "Tell me who did this."

I wanted to tell him so bad. But what if Mike come back to hurt Edward?

I pushed the thoughts away.

"Mike."

**A/N: So sorry it took like forever! If any of you haven't read 3 Days with Edward….yeah you need too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank mi reviewers! You guys rock. Incase you haven't noticed. This is another chapter 3. All I did was combine chapters 1 and 2. So that made chapter 3 now the new 2. **

**So, here's the new chapter 3!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I need you stay here. Lock the door, don't open it at all. Close the windows and lock them too." Edward got off from the bed and went around the room shutting off all the lights. Edward left the lamp closest to the door on, but then grabbed the comforter and pillow off of his bed. "I want you to lock yourself in the bathroom."

"Wait! Why?" I asked standing up. I felt dizzy and started to fall but Edward caught me just before.

"Because if Mike fins you here…I'm not what he'll do." This sent shivers down my back. Edward had a frown on his face and anger blazing in his eyes. Suddenly a shot of pain exploded in my lower back. I cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked panicking.

"My lower back," I said quietly. "It's where Mike slammed the flashlight against me." I looked down at my feet, I didn't want to look at him, and I didn't want to see the pity and anger anymore. Edward lowered me back down on the bed.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" I asked just before he left the dorm.

Edward didn't turn to look at me. "I'm going to go beat the shit out of Mike."

And with that he left. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and laid out his comforter and folded it into the tub to make a bed. Everything hurt so such. I decided to grab my comforter for more cushion. I breathed in the scent of his pillow, the smell was simply amazing. I soon fell asleep breathing in the wonderful scent of Edward.

**Edward POV**

I begged her to stay in the bathroom; I was just hoping that she did what I asked. I went down to the nearest ally, I found a dumpster outside some restaurant. I hit it with all my being. I wanted the dumpster to be Mike so bad. I wanted to kill him. But I know I can't. It would mean jail time. Long jail time. People would start to notice that I'm not aging. But the worst part would be being apart from Bella.

I couldn't do that…not after tonight. I walked in to the main dorm building and proceed to the secretary.

_Oh my we don't get many who look like him. _The secretary thought.

I smiled, knowing this would be easy. "Excuse me Ms. I was wondering if you could give me a student's dorm room number. You see I'm from a very important membership from Harvard Law School. I just arrived tonight. I'm posing as a student to keep an eye on him."

The lying came natural. Being a 100 year old vampire…you become used to it. The middle-aged woman was drowning in my eyes. She would give up very soon.

_He is so very stunning. But we're not allowed to give out names or room numbers…but he said it was for this person's carrier. Perhaps I just won't tell anyone. _

"Of course." I told her the name and grade level. She gave me the room number, and I thanked her. Once I was out of ear shot I flipped my phone open and dialed my Brother Emmett's cell.

"Hello?" He said faking that he just woke up.

"Emmett," I said.

"Oh hey Edward," now sounding full wake.

"I have an interesting proposition for you." I smirked into the phone.

"Keep going and I'll tell you if I'm interested."

I told him about what Mike had done to Bella. I then proceed to tell him how much I wanted to beat the shit out of him, and mentioning the dumpster.

"Sounds like fun." I could almost hear the smile on Emmett's face. "Should I bring Jasper into this?"

"Absolutely," I answered. Emmett then hung up and they were both here in about 5 minutes. I gave them the piece of paper to them and motioned them to be extremely quiet. We all walked into Building A and up to the 2nd floor. Emmett squeezed off the door handle and shoved it into his pocket, knowing that it counts as evidence. We were moving too fast for any camera to pick it up. As soon as we were in we found Mike's bed having Emmett pick him up.

_Why am I doing all the labor work here?_ Emmett asked himself. I smirked but continued on with the plan. Again we moved too fast out of the building. It all took less than 2 mintues.

We traveled about a 3 miles outside of campus, and into the woods. Mike was starting to awaken, Emmett propped him up to stand against a tree. Good thing it was dark outside that way he couldn't see our faces.

"Who are you?" _What's going on? Where am I? Am I dreaming?_

"No, you're not dreaming." I said mimicking an older male's voice.

"Well then what the hell do you--" Emmett cut him off my punching him in the gut. I heard maybe 4 ribs crack.

Emmett smiled and motioned for Jasper to take his turn. Jasper took a swing at Mike's head. Mike was now unconscious. I walked up to him and took his left leg and twisted it to break. From all of the pain Mike looked as if he was having a seizer.

Mike awoke once again. When he did I knelt next to him. Still maintaining my older male voice I said, "If you ever come near Bella Swan again. I will come back and kill you."

Jasper then took another blow to his head and knocked him unconscious. We picked Mike up and ran him back into his dorm. The whole entire process took about 45 mintues. Emmett and Jasper came with me back to my dorm.

"What do you want?" I asked almost defensively.

"We want to see her." Jasper said.

I let out a sigh and opened the door with my key.

_Where is she? _Emmett and Jasper thought at the same time.

I smiled knowing that Bella had listened to me. I opened the bathroom door found my angel asleep in the tub.

_Awww, isn't that just the cutest thing. _Emmett thought. I smiled knowing that it was true. But she was more than that. She would always be the most beautiful thing that I will ever see in my being. I slowly and carefully moved her to my bed.

_Edward,_ Jasper thought. _Have you taken her to see a doctor? She needs to get checked out. Bring her home Carlisle can look at her. I know you don't want to hear this, but what if she's pregnant?_

The thought had never reached my mind. I looked down at Bella, she was only 17. She wasn't ready. She doesn't deserve this.

I looked at Jasper and nodded. "We'll have Carlisle take a look at her. Let's get going. Emmett, pull out a jacket from my drawer, make sure it's big."

_Why does it have to be big?_ Emmett thought.

"Because I don't want people to see her body and face. People might think that we were the ones who hurt her."

We made it to my Volvo and I placed Bella in the car as Emmett and Jasper hopped into Emmett's Jeep. It was still dark, which was good because there was hardly any cars out on the road, meaning I could as fast as I wanted. The sooner I get Bella to Carlisle, the sooner he can tell me that Bella's going to be just fine.

I hope.

**A/N: Ooooo what now. I'll be adding more to this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah so if anyone read my other story 3 Days with Edward, you would know that I threw my laptop…..well as if that wasn't enough, someone hit my car. My back let light was so damaged, my dad thought it was my fault and took away my computer. So a couple days later the idiot shows up and gives me $200 to fix it. In other words I GET BACK MY FREAKING COMPUTER! Ok well here's the next chapter….**

**Edward's POV **

Turning onto the gravel road leading up to the house just outside of Forks, I listened to Bella's breathing along with her mumbling. How I wish I could sleep as well. I truly miss it. However, being able to watch this angel sleep was a plus. I tried my best to imitate this lovely creature, breathing in and out with her, but failed miserably. She was too human. She would talk in her sleep. Many things made me chuckle lightly. She spoke about things such as her father and about fishes.

Then she would speak of that night. She would whisper 'stop' and whimper her pleas. A tear ran down her face, begging for it to not wake her, I captured it with my index finger and brought it to study close to my face. I saw it as her emotion for that night. All of the fear she had faced was in one tear.

I pulled into the front of the house and had a feeling of home wash over me. Among the places around the world I loved this house the most. I rounded the car and carried Bella in my arms.

Emmett's jeep came to park behind mine and climbed out, but I didn't see Jasper.

"He went to go hunt," Emmett said when I gave him a questioning look. "He hasn't hunted in a while so he ran into the woods about 5 miles from here. He said that he could smell her from inside the jeep. And that he didn't want to hurt her."

"Good," I replied.

Emmett looked on to Bella, and I saw pity in his eyes. _She's gonna freak when she wakes and fines that she's not at school. And what about her roommate? Won't she be looking for her?_

Emmett made a good point. "Why don't you call the dorms and ask for Angela Weber, and tell her that Bella and I decided to stay at my parents' house for a while."

_And what about her freaking out?_ Emmett chuckled.

I looked down at Bella, "She won't freak if I'm there."

And with that Emmett held the door open as I walked in with Bella. Carlisle was there before I could even ask.

_Go put her in your room, when she wakes we'll talk about it_.

I nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Bella was growing accustom to me, when I tried to lay her down on my couch she pulled me back into her arms. I laughed softly, giving up I pulled the blanket off of the back and settled it around us. Pulling her close I felt her shiver, thinking that she was waking I quickly shut my eyes.

"Edward," I heard her mumble. Without thinking I snapped my eyes open, looking at her. I soon found that she was once again sleep taking. I smiled while rubbing her check with my finger. Bella Sawn…..she was something else.

**Bella POV**

Hearing a soft humming woke me. My pillow was unusually hard; I buried my head further into it. The humming stopped. Opening my eyes I found that my pillow, which was usually blue, was now a very pale peach. Wiggling around a bit I found that my whole body was next to something hard. Casting my eyes downward my breath caught.

I don't remember my pillow have a set of great delicious abs.

"Oh my goodness," I choked out. I had slept with someone! NO! This can NOT be happening! I sat myself upright and found that the person was Edward Cullen.

Then all of the past events came rushing into place. Mike, oh my gosh, Mike. I was ra-ra-rapped.

Sighing heavily I climbed off of Edward. Looking the room I found quite comfortable, even though there was no bed, it fit. The stereo was playing on low; the blinds of a ceiling to floor window were closed. And an endless CD collection wrapped around the entire room. Why did I feel so at home? This had hardly any furniture, lighting no anything a real homey place would have. Yet, I still felt home. The black furry rug so sinfully comfortable, I lay upon it feeling the urge to sleep again.

Then, I hear the leather of the couch squeak. Sitting up, I lock eyes with Edward.

He offers me a smile, "So you like to do that too?"

I laugh quietly. He stands and holds out his hand. Taking his hand in mine I realize that his fits perfectly in mine. A zing goes through my stomach. His eyes dance at me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"We're at my home; just a couple miles outside of Forks." Before I could ask he continues on. "My father is a doctor. He practically studies everything. I brought you here to be checked out. There's the possibility of you becoming pregnant. With the ra-ra…. with what happened that night."

Hearing those words was like someone's nails on a chalk board. Pregnant. The word rang in my head endlessly. I felt Edward's hand brush against my check, another tear. I looked up at him again trembling and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Oh my god." I breathed; I might be carrying a rapist baby in me. Edward pulled me in close while I drenched his body in my tears.

An hour, puffy eyes, and a red nose later I pulled away from Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at him. He smiled gently at me; I looked away. Grabbing my chin making me look at him again, he shook his head.

"Never," he excuse himself to clean up and came right back with a white shirt. "Are you ready?"

I nodded got up from the couch. We walked down a hallway then down a set of stairs before we came to a stop in front of a door. Edward knocked, a few seconds later a gorgeous man came into view. Though he was not as cute and stunningly beautiful as Edward… he was handsome.

"Edward," he nodded toward him. Then he turned to me, putting a smile on. "Bella, nice to meat you, come on in. Edward this shouldn't take long."

Wait wasn't coming? "Umm," I looked at Edward and pleaded him with me eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" Edward asked softly. I nodded.

"That's perfectly fine Bella. Come on." Waiting in felt like stepping into a regular doctor's office. Seeing the mountain of book and paper he obviously takes his work home. I took a seat on the crinkle paper and waited.

"Alright Bella I'm going to ask you some very important questions at you must answer truthfully. At the end you will check for errors and sign at the bottom. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay," he started with the questions. "Bella when did the rape occur?"

"Friday night."

"Are you on birth control?"

I shook my head.

"Did he use a condom?"

"No," I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine.

"Did he cum inside you?"

"Yes."

"Did this happen more than once?"

"No."

"Okay here, Bella." I skimmed over the document and signed. "Well we have a very good chance of you not being pregnant, seeing how it only happened once. However, once is all it takes, Bella."

I nodded while the tears rolled down my face. I can't have a baby, not one that was made out of a rape. I want a baby to be made with love. This can not happen. Please God, I beg of you, do not let me be pregnant. I'm just a child myself.

**A/N: So there you have it.**

**Oh by the way…. WHO WILL BE PLAYING IN THE TWILIGHT MOVIE YOU ASK????????**

**Bella: Kristen Stewart**

**Edward: Rob Pattinson**

**THIS IS REAL PPL! NO TURNING BACK NOW!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so school really sucks! However I've been on this obsession about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Yeah, I know they don't end up together in the books…but SCREW THEM! Sorry I really don't like when I don't get my way. LOL. So I've been reading fan fiction at its all H/HR! **

**Edward POV**

We're both back at school to my disappointment. Bella hasn't talked to anyone since we arrived last night. I can just see her thinking all the time. She looks so far away that it kills me to bring her back into reality. Carlisle said that we had to wait at least a month and a half to see if Bella gets her period anytime soon. I went out a little bit after we arrived to let Bella tell Angela about what happened. Doing so I did a little bit of homework on Bella. I hacked into the school mainframe and saw her record. I laughed noticing that she only had one detention and it was for tardiness. It read:

_Student clams that she keeps falling down stairs before every class. Sources confirm. _

Could this woman be anymore perfect?! She's had all A's and B's in her three years at Park Hill's! She keeps to herself, has never been in a fight. A perfect model student for Park Hill's. And yet, she was the victim of a rape. 'What a wonderful world' my ass.

I walked around campus for a little while taking in the school. Noticing all of its shadow places. Any of these places could hold as a place for a rape. I need to push Bella into telling someone, Carlisle will only go so far. Not wanting to get more pissed I made my way back to the dorms. Coming off the elevator I saw Angela getting ready to step on.

Her thoughts came at me head on. _For someone to do that to Bella is unreal. I hope Mike goes straight to Hell. Oh my goodness did I really just say that? Oh well, he deserves it. I don't know what I would do if that happened to me. I need to talk to Ben. No. I can't. Bella would kill me. Ugh. I'll ask her after I go and see him, but not talk about._

Bella had a very good friend in her corner. I was happy that Angela wouldn't tell her boyfriend until she talked to Bella about it. True loyalty.

When she finally snapped out of her trance she smiled sadly. "Hello, Edward, we saw you coming up so I decided to go talk to Ben. Oh, and don't worry I won't tell him." She waved a goodbye as the elevator doors were closing.

I opened the dorm room door to find Bella sitting on the floor by her bed, typing on her laptop. She had put make up on her face to play down the bruises. Her thoughts must have been going a mile a minute because she was typing so fast, even for a human. I took off my coat silently to not disturb her, and sat on my bed not wanting to read what she wrote. A few pages and hours later Bella got up from her place on the floor and starting to turn around.

"Ahh!" She shrieked. I forced myself not to laugh, but I failed. "It's not funny, Edward," she said with a small smile playing across her lips. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"I don't know ever since Angela left." I chuckled once more as Bella looked at her watch.

Her eyes widened. "That was more than three hours ago!" I shrugged. "You could have interrupted me to let me know you were here." I shrugged again. "So you were just sitting there for three hours?"

"Yes, quite entertaining you are. I never knew anyone could type that fast."

Blush rose to her cheeks as she turned her head to look for something. She pulled on her coat and turned back to me. "Do you want to come with me to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure," I couldn't let her go out on her own. It was only six, but still.

**Bella POV**

I hate this. My mind is telling me one thing while my heart is telling me something different. My mind says he's a guy, a man, men only want one thing, and they'll fight to get it. However, my heart was saying the opposite. It says that while he might be a man, he saved you; he fought in your honor. Edward was different from him. I'll have to tell someone; I wonder why Edward hasn't pushed that issue yet? _Because men stick together. _No, Edward's different; he must be.

We walked into my favorite restaurant, _Max's_. "Best food you'll find around here." I said to Edward. He laughed lightly, but his eyes were very amused; like he had some inside joke. He held open the door for me…see he is different.

I noticed Jessica was working as hostess tonight. _'This is going to be a blast'_ I thought bitterly.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said. However her attention soon turned to the person standing beside me. "Hello," she said more womanly. I saw Edward wrinkle his nose. "Bella? Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Jessica maybe a snub, but ugly she was not.

"Edward this Jessica, Jessica this is Edward." I'm not going to be surprised if he just walks out with her.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. He turned back to me and smiled brighter. My breath hitched. Wow that smile.

"Hi," Jessica said. Ugh, could she be more obvious? "So what can I get you?" She said only looking at Edward.

"A table for two." He replied keeping his eyes on me….damn my blush! Jessica led us to the middle of the restaurant. Where she could see us clearly. "Wait, maybe somewhere more private." Edward smiled at Jessica once more. She nodded, and led us to another section.

This was more isolated. No one was over here in this section but the two of us.

"We're a bit short on staff so I might have to serve you guys." Jessica said, not really appearing to mind. "Drinks?" She asked Edward after setting down the menus.

"Bella?" Edward still had his eyes on me.

"Umm, coke." I replied.

"The same," Edward said.

Jessica left, and Edward shook his head while smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Don't you think she was just a bit rude? We'll never get rid of her now that she's serving us too." I laughed. Edward noticed how blunt and rude Jess can be.

By the time I had finished this thought Jessica had come back with our drinks. It was a little bit too quick. I looked up at Edward to find him looking at me with amused eyes, and shaking his head. He had been thinking the same thing, I know it.

"Well, what can get you?" Jessica asked Edward.

"Bella?" He never took his eyes from me. Jessica was forced to look at me.

"I'll have the pepperoni pizza." It was the only thing I could remember liking.

Jessica turned to Edward, "And you?"

"I'll have nothing."

"Did you already eat?" I asked once she was gone. "I would have never suggested that you come with me if I had known."

Edward chuckled darkly. "No I haven't eaten, but I'm not hungry." I nodded and began to drink my coke. "Bella?" He said softly, I looked up at him to see that his eyes held concern. "I don't know how to bring this up but…we're going to have to tell someone. And I know you probably want to forget it and move one, but you can't. What he did…was absolutely wrong. He committed a federal crime, Bella. He deserves to go to jail."

I sighed, "I know." I played with my fingers while my thoughts ran. Edward could go to jail also…he beat up Mike didn't he? "What about you?"

Edward looked taken back. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I lowered my voice. "Didn't you beat Mike up? What if _he_ goes to the police?"

Edward smiled darkly. "Mike doesn't know it was me. I disguised my voice and he doesn't even know who I am." I nodded taking this in. "There's also some information I have yet to tell you." I nodded urging him on. "Well, you see I have a very sort temper. And I called my two brothers to help me with Mike."

"You were really mad weren't you?" I thought out loud.

Edward shook his head slightly, and looked away from me for the first time tonight. "You have no idea."

I sat back in my chair replaying this whole conversation. "Why?"

Edward looked back at me and I noticed that he was in the same position as me. "Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

He knew what I was speaking of. "No one deserves what you were put through, Bella. I have another slight confession to make. I hacked into the school records and looked at your file. Bella, you're perfect." I started to open my mouth to protest, but he continued. "No, wait, Bella you have very good grades. All of your teachers made a comment about you and they all love you. You have one detention slip from tardiness. I mean… how could he have gotten to you? He has the sickest mind on this planet. I don't know the words to describe it without using profanity."

He had me in tears.

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He looked frantic.

I smiled. "No, you're fine. It's just that you speak with so much passion it's sort of overwhelming."

"Are you alright?" He searched my face for any sign.

"Yes, I'm fine." He really did care.

Jessica came back with our food and talked a bit with Edward. Twice now Edward has rolled his eyes behind her back. Once I was finished what I could of my pizza he looked so happy to be going. Looking down at my watch I noticed it was ten. I was so tired. I kept yawning every ten seconds. However, seeing something come out of the library woke me back up.

It was Mike heading to his car. Or at least trying to. He had a cast around his leg, his chest looked larger somehow…broken ribs? A cast on both of this arms and a bandage on his head. He hoped into the passenger seat and the car start to come this way. I panicked….he would see me. I was pulled into Edward's chest and was turned away from the car passing by us.

I broke into tears. Edward did that for me. My head were shaking and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

**AN: I think I like this chapter…hehe. Anyways so you guys know that if I'm writing this chapter you know I'm writing the next chapter for 3 DAY WITH EDWARD!!!! Yeah man! **

**Okay I'm done for tonight! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: August 2****nd**** is gonna b here soooooon! Yay! I'm going to the midnight prom thingy…hehe.**

**Edward POV**

As soon as Bella fainted I ran her to our dorm. Opening the door I found Angela there sitting on her bed, reading.

She jumped off her bed and scrambled towards us. "What happened? Is she alright?"

I made a motion to keep quiet. I set Bella on her bed then quietly asked Angela to bring a cold wash rag. She did as told and handed it to me. I gently dabbed her face… careful of the brusies.

"What happened?" Angela whispered.

"We were walking out of _Max's_ when we saw Mike. He was coming out of the library. I think she just freaked out." I looked at her and saw that she was staring at me with a weird expression.

_I don't understand this guy. He comes out of nowhere and is Bella's savior. He doesn't even know her…yet it feels like he does know her. _

"Who are you? I mean, you don't know any of us but you act like you care." Angela sat on her bed and waited for my reply.

"No human can deserve what she has been through. I just can't stand back and watch this happen. Even if Bella is a stranger… I can't stand back." I somehow felt connected with Bella. I have never felt this way towards anyone.

"I know that you took Bella to your father and he did some test. How were the results?"

"Bella's fine. My father gave her some meds and cleaned her up. We have to wait about a month and a half to see if Bella gets her period." I played with my hands while saying this. I felt like I was in an interrogation room.

"Didn't your father give Bella the morning after pill?"

"Yes, but he wants to be sure." I was quiet for a minute while looking at Bella. She was so beautiful when she slept, like right out of a fairy tale. "She wouldn't be ready."

I looked to Angela and noticed she too was looking at Bella. "No, she wouldn't be, but in the end she would have been great at it."

I was somewhat surprised by this. "Why?"



Angela smiled gently. "Bella puts everyone before herself. She'll be a great mom… when she is ready."

I looked at Bella again and thought that she wouldn't be able to have that with me. She needed someone who was human. Someone who could give her a child.

"And I also saw Mike the other day." Angela looked directly into my eyes. "Bella didn't tell me anything but I have a good idea who did that." She never broke eye contact. "Bella doesn't understand it…. And quite frankly I don't either." There was a long pause. "You care for her don't you?"

I sighed deeply then ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know." Just then I realized that I needed to feed. Now. "I think I need some air. I'll be back."

**Bella POV**

I woke up around three the next morning with a major headache. I sat up slowly taking mind of the bruises. I walked towards the bathroom and noticed Edward wasn't in his bed. _Where could he have gone? _As I pondered this I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Mike standing there… not a scratch on him.

"You didn't really think you could get away from me, did u?" Mike stepped forward and I rushed to pull the door close.

"Bells!" I turned and saw Jake standing there….only it didn't look like Jake. It looked like the werewolf from _Van Helsing._ Chills went up and down me.

"Jake?" I croaked out. I leaned back against the door of the bathroom then jumped when I heard Mike bang on the door from the other side.

"Bells you have to stay away from him!" I turned back to look at Jake.

"I'm trying to!" I yelled back at him.

"That's not who I meant." Jake's hair stood up in the back. Then he lifted his nose up and sniffed. "Ugh!" Jake looked back at me. "Come on Bells, we're getting out of here before he gets you." I still didn't know who he meant, if he didn't mean Mike (who was still banging on the bathroom door).

"Who are you talking about, Jake?" I pulled my arm from his grip and waited for a reply. However I didn't get on. Instead I heard a growl. I slowly turned back to see Edward. With fangs. _What the hell._



"That is who I'm talking about." Jake spat. Jake pushed me behind him and growled at Edward. In return, Edward snarled at Jake.

"Leave her be." Edward hissed. Neither had taken a step.

"So you can suck her dry?" Jake laughed. "Don't think so." Jake turned toward me. "How do you think Mike ended up the way he did?" Jake turned toward Edward. "You're not human."

"And neither are you!" Edward shouted back. "I protected her."

Just then, Mike broke down the bathroom door. "Both of you aren't getting her."

All three lunged at me.

I awoke. I breathing heavily and sweating. I looked around the room to find Angela sleeping in her bed. But there was no Edward. Fearing this was another dream, I walked to the bathroom. No Mike. I sighed in relief. I got a glass and ran the cold water. After drinking the entire glass I heard my phone ring. Rushing as fast as I could, not to wake Angela, to get to it.

"Hello?" My voice thick with sleep.

"Bells it's me," it was Jake. "Look sorry to bother you…but did you dream?"

I looked at the phone and saw that it was 3:03. I then pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. It hurt. Great. Not dreaming.

"Um, yeah. Why?" I slowly went out into the hall so I could stop whispering.

"I dreamt too. Did this kid Mike hurt you?" Jake's voice was ugernt.

_How had he known about that? _

I tired to make my voice sound calm. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella, I know you're lying. What happened?" I sighed heavily. If Jake knew, then he would tell Billy, then Billy would tell Charlie.

"Nothing happened. I have no idea what you're talking about." I made my voice firm.

I heard Jake sigh then. "Tell me what you dreamt then."

"Um, you were there and my friend Edward was there too." I didn't feel right about telling him this. Something was wrong. "Umm, you and him were having an argument. It was really weird… Edward had fangs and you…well you looked like a werewolf." I laughed half heartily. There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Jake?"



"Yeah sorry, um, falling asleep again." It was Jake's turn to laugh half heartly. "Uh, do you know the last name of … Edward?"

I wasn't prepared for this question. "Yeah, it's Cullen. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering." Jake fell silent again for a second then continued. "What do you say to a visit right before school starts?"

I thought about this. Then decided against it. What if Jake saw my face covered with bruises? "I really don't think that would be a great idea right now."

"Oh, well, ok. Um I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Night Bells."

With that he hung up. That had to be one of the weirdest talks I've ever had with Jake. I shut my phone then went back into the dorm. I noticed again that Edward wasn't in his bed. _Where could he have gone? _Just then I heard the dorm door open. I looked back and saw it was Edward. He looked different. I'm not sure how to explain it but he looked…refreshed.

However, as soon as he saw me, he rushed over. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Edward's eyes were franticly running over my body for any signs of injry.

"I'm fine." I said plugging up my phone before placing it on the nightstand.

"Then why are you up?" Edward sat on my bed and stared at me.

"Um, I had a phone call." I sat on the floor by the foot of my bed, not feeling comfortable with Edward on my bed. "It was my friend Jake."

"The boy in the picture that's in your top drawers?"

"You've looked through my stuff?" I asked, not really angered just curious.

Edward chuckled slightly. "No, it was when I first moved in. I thought the dresser closest to me was mine. So I pulled out the drawer and found photos. Mistake." Edward was watching me again. "You seem odd. What happened?"

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let this go. "I had a dream…or nightmare." When Edward waited for me to continue I got up and sat on bed against my pillows facing him. I replayed the entire dream for, not leaving anything out.

"What's Jake's last name?" I thought this was weird.

"Black, why?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is so weird. He asked for your last name too."



"Bella, he doesn't happened to live in Forks does he?" Edward had stood up and was looking out of the window. It almost appeared as if he was searching for something.

"Um sort of he lives in La Push." It was shocking watching Edward by the window. The glow from the full moon played beautifully over Edward's features with the darkness of the room.

"Bella is his father one of the Quileute elders?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward laughed harshly and pushed away from the window. He sat back on the end of my bed. "Great," I barely heard him mumble.

"What's wrong?" I asked sounding concerned.

"Bella, he did he say anything about coming up here before school starts?"

"Yeah, but I told him it wasn't a good idea." I looked down at my hands fidget. "I thought if saw the bruises then he'd tell his father, who would tell my father."

Edward was silent for a moment. "Bella, you are going to have to tell someone about what happened. Someone as in law enforcement. You can't just let Mike get away with this. Since you went to Carlisle and did the paper work. And since he confirmed that you were…raped, it should go smoothly. "

I looked up to find Edward staring at me with concern. "I'll tell someone."

"Soon, Bella." I nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Ok." I still couldn't look at him. I felt Edward get off my bed. Only then did I look up from my hands.

"Get some sleep, Bella. You're gonna need it for tomorrow. Night, Bella."

I looked over to the clock again. 5am. I let out a sigh, another few hours wouldn't hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

Classes started today and I'm not thrilled about having to leave Bella. What if she tripped or bumped into something? Only then I realized I was probably overreacting. She would be fine. I had found out this morning that I would have biology with her…but I still worried.

And I found something else out, this school is full of mindless horny women! All of my female teachers and classmates wouldn't stop bothering me! My Spanish teacher, Mrs. Whitehall, actually asked me stay after class for some tutoring. Granted I spoke better Spanish than her. I had eleven girls shove their numbers into my pocket, among other places, and six guys come one to me. All of them saw me as the 'bad boy' they could turn good. The leather jacket I had bought years ago with bands written on the back, was like a magnet for the term 'bad boy'.

Lunch even went by slowly because Bella wasn't there. I had asked Angela and she said that Bella was talking to one of her teachers.

Needless to say I was sprinting to biology. Once there I finally breathed. Truly breathed. Bella was sitting at one of the lab tables, her stuff on the chair next to her. I smirked, pleased that she had saved it for me…at least I hoped.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked in a lowered voice trying to mess with her.

"Yes." She said simply, not even bothering to look up.

I smiled wider. "Are you sure?"

"I said yes you…" she looked up and her face lit up. "Oh! Edward. I thought you were someone else." I laughed lightly. "I was saving it for you." She quickly gathered up her things and looked away so I wouldn't see the blush that was filling her cheeks.

"Oh well thank you very much." I set down my things and moved into the seat. I decided to start some discussion since we still had ten minutes till the bell rang for class to begin. "How's your day been so far?"

She wrinkled her nose a bit…so cute. "Alright I guess. People been asking me why I have a limp and why I have so much make-up on…"

It was true. Angela had put on a lot in order to hide the bruises on her face. Bella didn't want to wear make-up but she didn't want any attention either. Of course I preferred her natural beauty but even with all the make-up she still looked stunning.

"Well, just think, you only have one more class then you can take it off. I think you look better without it anyways." I went to brush her cheek, her eyes flickered over to the door and she pulled back and looked down at her hands.

I frowned. "Bella?"

"I…I don't want to mess up the make-up." Her breathing was shorter and her heart was beating very fast. What was wrong?

"Bella." I said more forcefully.

"What?" She looked panic. I looked at the door and saw her reasoning. Mike. He and Jessica were coming through the door way. They didn't see us, and sat down in the first row of tables.

"Bella, you must calm down." I took her hand and pulled her into my lap.

"Let go of me," she whimpered. She struggled but soon was crying.

"Bella, look at me." She must think I'm going to hurt her.

Bella brought her head up but her eyes were tightly shut. Even though they were shut tears still kept flowing. It broke me into to see her crying, and it was because of me. Why am I reacting so…. Passionately towards her? But I knew I was in love with her. And I can't stand to see her hurt.

"Bella, open your eyes." She shook her head. I had to get her out of the room. Mike and Jessica both sat in the front still and I didn't want Mike seeing Bella. I needed a distraction. Seeing as how the teacher wasn't in the room yet and Bella wouldn't open her eyes, I threw my text book on the opposite side of the room. Knowing Mike and Jessica would look I ran inhumanly fast out of the room. I looked down and saw that Bella was still crying and still had her eyes closed.

I rushed us back to the dorm. I sat down on Bella's bed with her in my arms. "Come on Bella look at me."

Bella was hiccupping, sniffling, and crying, but she opened her eyes.

"I'm not Mike. I'm Edward." She was still sort of breath. "Bella, breathe with me." I took a big breath and let it go. She did it with me and soon she was regaining control. "How are feeling?"

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." Bella focused on her hands instead of looking at me.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about." I took her hands in mine and slowly moved my thumb in circles on the back of her hand. "Talk to me."

Bella sniffled again. "I don't want to feel this way. I feel like every guy is going to be like him." She gazed up at me with tear filled eyes. "Edward, I was remembering it all over again. Mike was there and he had me trapped…"

I pulled Bella into my arms and hugged her close. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she gripped my shirt. I'm not sure when she fell asleep but when I heard Angela come into the room, I looked down at Bella. Angela frowned and gave me a questioning look. I mouthed to her 'later'.

I tried to get up from Bella's grip but she wouldn't let go.

"No," she mumbled.

"I'll be back soon." I kissed her temple, then she sighed and let go of me. I chuckled and walked out of the room.

I needed space, I needed some time, and so I drove. While I was driving I just, thought. I thought about everything. I thought about my family, and how much I really did miss them. I thought about Bella and how I knew I was in love with her, but I could never really kiss her. I cursed my existence to hell. I wasn't suppost to be here! I should have died years ago.

I thought about Bella even more. I would never be able to give her everything: children, a kiss, physical attention, just a normal relationship. I finally pulled into the drive way of my Forks home. I smiled as I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the front pourch.

"Hi Edward," Alice and Jasper said.

I smiled and walked into the house. The other four were in the living room watching tv. Carlisle spoke first.

"Hello Edward, nice of you to drop by." I sat there with my family for a few minutes just watching the TV.

I finally spoke after a while. "I don't think I'm going back."

I'll go back tonight to get my things.

**Bella POV**

It's been two days since anyone has seen or heard from Edward. He left no note, he didn't call, nothing. I knew he lived in Forks, but if didn't want to come back then…I won't stop him. It was around seven o'clock and I was sitting on my bed just staring at his bed. His bed was made perfectly neat, not a wrinkle insight. But looked cold and lonely. I finally got up and pulled the covers back from his bed and slipped in. Just as I thought, it smelt of him.

A thought came to me. I jumped up to look into his drawers. If he still had things here, it would mean he would be coming back, but if he didn't…

I looked. There was nothing but a note.

_Dearest Bella,_

_As you may see I've collected all of my things. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving on short notice. I can't explain why I'm leaving either. I don't think you're ready to here, nor do I think you ever will be. You have no idea who I really am. I am no good for such an angel like you. Bella, please don't denied that you are beautiful. You are a caring and lovely person. _

_All of my love,_

_Edward._

I felt my legs give. I felt the tears run down my face.

But then I felt nothing. He wasn't coming back. And I was in love him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angela POV**

I hadn't heard from Bella all day. She seemed most upset that Edward wasn't here. But then again, I would be lost if someone I loved walked out on me. I saw it in him too; he loved her…or loves. Then why did he leave? How could he leave her?

As I walked back into the dorm building I couldn't place the feeling of uneasiness. Bella usually calls me or texts me to say hey. But she hadn't today. While riding the elevator I grew more and more anxious. Why hadn't she called?

I could her sobs as I neared the door. I began to run.

"Bella?! Bella, answer me!" I yelled while I tried to get my key out.

**Bella POV**

I don't remember Angela finding me. I hardly remember anything after I read the note. Now, I'm in a hospital waiting for Angela to pick me up.

"She just had a nervous breakdown, Ben. I can't make it……. We'll reschedule…… Yeah, thanks baby…… Ok, I'll call you later. Bye. Love you." Angela came in when she done.

"You really didn't have to come pick me up," I told her. "I could have walked home. Or even drove home."

Angela just stared at me for a minute. "Bella, I think it's time you go home for a while." As soon as she spoke the words, I freaked out.

"Angela, you can't send me home!" I began to breathe franticly.

"Bella! Bella, calm down!" Angela sighed. "Can we at least bring someone out here?"

I thought for a minute. The only person who would take my mind off of… you know, was Jake. "My friend Jake."

"The one that's in your top drawer?" Angela asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

Angela thought about it. "Ok," she said after a while. "I guess he can sleep in…" She met my eyes, knowing I couldn't bear his name. "His bed."

I nodded and quickly brought something else up. "I'll call him as soon as we get home."

**LATER**

Jake was thrilled to come up and say hello. I wasn't planning on telling Jake anything…involving him or Mike. Since Ed- Edw- _he_ left I could spend my time with Jake and not have to worry about him interrupting. Or anything. I was practically jumping when he got here. His rabbit was still in good condition so he drove it up here. Jake could take my mind off of anything. Which is what I need right now. No Mike, no him, nothing.

I don't even know why I'm reacting to Ed- Ed…_his _leaving. I barely knew him. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

As I led Jake to our room I could help but feel like I was replacing him with Jake. I frowned by brows when I thought about the hell I went through to let Jake be able to stay here. There had to be letters sent to my dad and a phone call to Rene. But it was worth it as long as Jake was able to stay here for a while.

"So, still haven't found a roommate?" Jake's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I almost saw _him _on the bed. But it was just a memory. He was gone. "No," I whispered. "Not yet." I forced a smile while Jake started to unpack.

I turned and saw that Jake had his hand over his nose. "Jake?"

"I thought you said no one was staying here?" He appeared to be shaking. Why was his hand over his nose? "It smells like…." He trailed off then went to inspect his empty bed. He sniffed it. He _sniffed _it! What the hell was going on?

"Jake what are you doing?"

"Bells who has been staying here?!" I jumped at Jake's loudness.

"Just my friend Edward! But he left a couple days ago." Jake started to sniff around the room even more. "Jake what's going on?!"

"He was here," I heard him mumble. "He was near her…. I can't believe I didn't come earlier." Jake continued to mumble to himself like a crazy person as I watched.

"Jake," I whispered. "What's going on?"

He snapped his head up towards me. His face was expressionless and hard. "Who is he?" When I failed to answer Jake continued. "Where does he live?"

"Why?!" I shouted.

"Because he's not human!" Jake shouted.

I was silent.

**A/N: HEY! I'm back!!! Duh. Cuz it's summer! Ha-ha. So you'll be hearing from me a lot. I plan to finish this story by the end of the summer! And don't worry about little Jake….he won't be there for much longer. ;) I've got a lot of ideas for the story. STAY WITH ME!!! **

**Also, check out the **_**Pride and Prejudice and Zombies **_**it's really good! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please review, that's all I ask of you. Lol. Couldn't help it. Anyways….I'm really sorry I made a mistake on the very 1****st**** chapter. Charlie doesn't live in Arizona…sry. Wasn't thinking that day or something. He lives in Forks. SRY!**

**Edward POV**

"Edward, I think you should go back." Alice said out of the blue one day.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I keep seeing her but she's fuzzy and I'm not sure." Alice started to pace back and forth in my room.

"Alice, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably better off without me….Alice?" I stood up and found that Alice had gone still. She was having a vision.

A vampire, with long, straight blonde hair with red eyes. She smells a werewolf. She seems excited by this and decides to "play" with it. She gets in a fight with the wolf….and takes his….friend? Then I saw it. It was Bella.

I was gone before Alice came back from her vision.

**Bella POV**

"What do mean he's not human?" I whispered.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he's so…..inhuman?!" Jake was shaking all over. I was really freaking out.

"I don't understand, Jake."

Jake took a deep breath and turned towards me. "He's a vampire, Bella. Pale, cold, golden eyes, never sleeps?!"

He wasn't a vampire….was he? "Jake, you have to be mistaken. Jake, vampires aren't real." I was starting to get angry. How could Jake accuse him of such a thing!

"I need to get out of here. It smells like him." Jake grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

I couldn't think of what to do. I sat there on my bed for a while thinking about what Jake had said.

**Jake POV**

I don't want to be here anymore. Just the thought of him touching or even being near her hurt. The room smelled just like them. Just around the campus were woods. I can change there. Let some of the anger lose that was denied when I was with her.

The woods were thick and muddy from the rain. Not caring about my bags I took off my pants and changed. Letting myself lose was one of those feelings. Like getting the goose bumps, or like having a great stretch, only better.

I ran for a while until I smelled them again…this one female? I remember Bells saying "Edward", so it wasn't the same blood sucker. I sharply turned to the right and went into the direction of the smell. She was close…too close to the campus. I hear her stop running, I slow down. I come into sight with her. Long blonde hair, red eyes, pale face. She had rags on as clothes. Her shirt was torn to shreds only covering her breast. The pants she wore were cut into shorts, and the fur coat looked to be knotted with blood.

She slowly turned her head in my direction. She could hear, smell, and see me. She tilted her head to the side and inhaled before making a disgusted face.

"I can see you, _dog_." She snarled at me.

"I can smell you, leech." I growled back at her.

With a blur she came face to face with me. "I can also smell human on you. They must be close. Which one of them is special to you? Hmm? I want that one first."

She turned to walk away, however, I ran in front of her. "You're not going anywhere." She looked surprised, that's when I attacked. She was a strong one. Her nails continuously scratched me though out the fight. I punched her in the jaw only to realize this had no effect on her. We wrested down in the dirt when I finally pinned her. I had her arms locked, but she had my legs. I tried to free myself; however, she only gripped tighter.

The thing I knew she was on top, pinning me down. Her teeth were too close and I began to whimper. I could smell the venom on her teeth.

"Tell me her name, puppy, and I might let you go." She leaned forward even more. I ground my head back into the dirt to get father away.

I didn't see him. He quickly tore off her head and threw it a few feet from us. The leech's blood began spurting from her neck and on to my face. I kicked her body off of mine and saw that that the man who pulled her off of me was a leech. I quickly got to my feet ready for anything.

"You know Bella? You're Jacob, I presume." He stated. I nodded and hesitantly stood straighter.

"Edward?" When he nodded I looked into his eyes and saw that they were golden. Just like the others.

"She looks terrible," _Bella. _I resumed in my head. I knew he could read minds, I knew about his family.

"I know, I saw from my sister, Alice." Edward said.

I nodded. When I looked back at the place where the body lay…it was gone. Edward soon snapped his head where he threw the head and it too was gone. She had gotten away.

"She heard you." I whispered. _She heard you say Bella. _"She'll go looking for her now."

Edward nodded and began running. I turned back and ran further into the woods, going home.

His problem now.

**Edward POV**

_His problem now. _I heard Jacob think. What a friend. I had to get back to Bella before the other vampire did. Running as fast as I could back to campus I thought of what Bella must think of me now. She must hate me, probably despises me. Upon reaching the campus I glanced at my watch, 12:48pm. She should be at lunch by now. I checked myself to make sure I was presentable for Bella and made my way to the cafeteria.

Bella was sitting with her _normal _friends; both Alice and Jacob had been right, she didn't look well. Angela tried to get Bella to talk, however, Bella kept drifting into her own mind.

_She's been spacing a lot more lately, ever since Jake left. I wonder what happened. Bella seemed pretty upset when I came into the room. _Angela pictured Bella sitting on her bed looking out into space. Her face seemed confused thought, as though she was trying to figure something out.

The picture was broke, however, when Bella began to talk. "I'm not very hungry you guys. I think I might just head on to class. I'll see you later." Bella half waved goodbye to Angela and Ben. She grabbed her book bag and an apple then left. Now was my chance.

"Bella!" I called out. Bella turned with wide eyes toward me.

"Edward?" She whispered. When I came closer, she started to back up. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella, we need to talk." Bella frowned.

"I don't think so," Bella said flatly.

"Bella, you're in danger." I said trying to grab her arm.

"Yes, from you!" She yelled. I dropped her arm instantly.

"What are talking about?"

Bella started breathing harder and her heart started racing. "Jake told me."

I stood there stunned. He broke the treaty. "He told you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm sorry; I'm not allowed to tell you. And neither was Jacob." Bella looked back at me.

"So it's true?" Bella looked even more frightened. I nodded anyways. Bella looked down at her feet. "I guess I had my suspicions."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Mike…being beaten up." Bella shrugged as she continued to look at her feet. I slowly touched her chin, gently lifting her head. When her eyes met mine I lifted my other hand to caress her left cheek.

"I did it for you," I spoke softly.

Bella nodded. "I missed you," she whispered. Being this close to her made my head spin with her scent. Focus, Edward, I told myself.

"I missed you more," I whispered back closing my eyes to control myself. She smelled so good. "We need to get you back to the dorm."

Bella glowered. "Why? I have class."

I looked around and saw that inside the woods was the blonde hair vampire. She was watching us. "It's important." I replied.

Bella looked toward the woods. "What's going on, Edward?"

"We'll discuss it back at the dorms," I took her hand in mine and began to lead her towards the dorms. I kept my eyes on the woods. She still hadn't moved. She was completely still, watching. Nearing the building I saw her run further into the woods. She was gone for now.

Once in our room I let her go. Bella looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'm not feeling so well. I think I'll take a shower." I nodded and watched her walk away.

I then pulled out my cell and dialed Alice.

_Hello?_

"Alice, she's seen Bella. She's been watching us."

_She's just doing her research. She'll want Bella alone before she'll attack. Edward, you can't let her out of your sight. Do you think we should come down there? Maybe enroll? _

"Alice, there aren't any rooms left."

Alice giggled. _We can always find ways around that, _Alice sang. I laughed.

"Maybe you should. This one is going to be tricky. She observes…you know what they say about observing vampires."

_Yes, this frightens me a bit. Edward, I have a bad feeling about this woman. She's not what she seems. I think she has a power but I'm not what. I try to keep an eye on her…then she just disappears. I can't keep up with her. _

"Maybe she knows you're watching her. And she knows how to dodge you."

_Possibly, but I've never heard of such a thing. _

"Alice, we're vampires; everything is a possibility."

Alice laughed lightly. _This is true. So, how did Bella take the news of you being a vampire?_

"She didn't really freak out as I thought she would. She seems…spacey, I think that's the only word that fits."

_She's probably still in shock, Edward. It's not every day you find out the man of your dreams is a vampire. _

"Yes, I suppose so. So, you're on your way?"

_Yes, I'm going to talk to the family. I'll see you soon. _

"Thank you, Alice."

After I hung up I heard Bella pushing her cell phone buttons, she was texting someone. As soon as I thought it, she came out.

She had taken a shower; however, she didn't look relaxed.

"So, what's going on?"

"Another vampire is after you." I said softly.

**A/N: It's not Rose, I thought u guys might think that, so I had to clear that up. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV (earlier in the bathroom)**

As soon as I was in the bathroom I closed and locked the door. I had to text someone to tell them where I was. Angela, I thought.

_Edward's back, we're going to skip the rest of the day. He needs to tell me some stuff. We're in the dorm room. _

When I sent it I was a bit relieved yet still tense. I walked out of the bathroom.

"So, what's going on?"

"Another vampire is after you." He said softly.

I didn't say anything at first, still trying to process the information. He didn't come back for me; he came back because he felt sorry for me.

"Oh," I whimpered.

"You have a blood sucking vampire after you and all you can say is "oh"?" Edward said through his teeth.

I was taken back by his hostility. "I wasn't really looking at it like that." I replied. Edward snorted…actually snorted at me. I turned away angrily. "Do you know what she wants? Or does she hate me because of you?" I hissed.

"She actually hates you because of the _dog._" I turned quickly.

"You saw Jake?" He nodded. "Where is he?"

"I believe he went home. His thoughts were "it's my problem now"."

I didn't believe him. "Jake wouldn't say that."

"You're right, he didn't say that." Edward said coldly. I frowned, not understanding. "He did however, think it."

"What do you mean he thought it?" I asked warily.

Edward sighed uncomfortable. "I can read minds." I gasped, he could hear my thoughts?! "No! I can't read your thoughts!" I sighed in relief. "I'm not sure why, however, I do know you're my singer also."

"Singer?"

"Yes, it's when a human's blood smells the best out of the best. You smell so…wonderfully. You can't imagine how tough it was when I first got here." Edward docked his head and spoke softly. "I swear if I couldn't hold my breath for a long time…I would have killed you."

I just looked at him. His head was bowed but I could see the look of torture on his face. I caught between being frightened and being sorry that my blood smelled so good to him. However, what came out of my mouth was far from what either of us had expected.

"Is that why you always kept the fan on?" He opened his eyes and gazed at me in shock. I was just as shocked, but I had to know. "You always kept it on and the windows open."

He didn't speak for a while but still had his eyes locked on mine. "I…uh… Well, yes, your scent would lessen if the fan was on."

"Oh," I replied.

"You're reactions never cease to amaze me," he laughed lightly.

"So, what are we going to do about the vampire situation?"

"My family is coming here to protect you. Meaning you will never be out of our sight until she's killed." Edward muttered darkly.

I nodded. "What exactly did Jake do to make her come after me?"

Edward shrugged. "Nothing really. She wants a challenge. I think she finds it amusing that both a vampire and a werewolf find you interesting. At least interesting enough to hang around you."

"When will they be here?"

Edward glanced down at his clock. "They should be here within the next hour." There was a knock at the door. Edward smirked. "Or now."

Edward answered and a black hair pixie walked in first. She lightly danced her way to me. "Hi, Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

"Hi," I said politely.

Behind her was a very _very _large man with brownish subtle curls. "Hey, Bella! I'm Emmet and this is y wife Rosalie." He pushed a tall blonde, absolutely gorgeous woman towards me.

"Hello, Bella." She spoke firmly then made her way over to the side of the room with another blonde only male. He had curly hair, a bit more curly than Emmett's. He stood to the side with Alice holding her hand. Alice let go of his hand moved again towards me.

"That's my husband Jasper; he's still a bit new to our way of feeding." Alice smiled lightly then moved back to her place beside him.

_Way of life? _I guess I'll have to ask Edward about that later. _Husband? Wife? _Vampires, probably older than look.

"Bella?" I turned to face Edward who was standing beside a dark haired woman and Carlisle. "These are our parents, well, parent figures." Edward smiled brightly at them then back at me. "You already know Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled softly then stuck out his hand. I had taken it without question. "Hello again, Bella. Wonderful to see you, however, I wish they were on better circumstances." I nodded. He gestured for the dark hair woman to come closer. She kept her eyes locked on mine, almost testing the waters, as they say.

I gave her a slight smile to encourage her. She smiled even wider, knowing what I was doing. "Bella, this is my wife Esme." Carlisle spoke.

"It is very nice to know you," her voice was soft yet firm, just the mother type. As she stuck out her hand to shake mine, I responded.

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you too."

We then heard someone gasp loudly. I dropped Esme's hand quickly, thinking I had done something wrong. However, when I looked over it was Alice who had gasped. Jasper was setting her down on Edward's bed. Alice's eyes were tightly shut.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" I was panicking. Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"Bella, it's ok," Edward said soothingly. "She's just having a vision."

I looked at him oddly. "A vision?"

"Alice can see the future. She actually had a vision telling me that another vampire is after you, so I had to come back."

_Great, another reason for him to actually be here for _me, I thought depressingly. "Oh," I mumbled.

I looked back at Alice to see that her face wasn't as scrunched up as before. She looked calmer. Without opening her eyes she spoke. "Edward I need a word outside."

**Edward POV**

"Edward I need a word outside." I nodded as soon as Alice opened her eyes. We made our way outside, but I couldn't help but look at Jasper. The look I gave him made him bow his head in shame.

_I won't do anything, I promise. _I heard him say in his mind. I nodded and continued out with Alice.

I stopped out in the hall and turned to Alice. She shook her head. Catching her meaning I directed her to the elevator. Once on the main level I lead her outside to the benches.

"Edward she doesn't think you're here for her." Alice said as soon as we sat down.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm here for her." I gave Alice a confused look.

"You know that, I know that, but she doesn't know that." Alice laid her hand over mine. "Edward, if you don't tell her, she's going to the vampire herself."

I frowned. "I wouldn't let her. I won't let her out of my site." I stated firmly.

"How do you know that she can't get by you? What if she picks a fight, then leaves, then gets caught?" I clenched my fist. "There are a lot of what ifs but you know that I only have visions of the big what ifs." I sighed in defeat. She was right. "We're going to be staying at the hotel the school has set up for family when they visit. You need to tell her." Alice got up from the bench and walked back to the dorm rooms.

I sat on the bench for a little bit longer trying to think of a way to explain everything to Bella.

**Bella POV**

After Alice and Edward left I had no choice but to converse with his family. Awkward silence…great.

"So Bella, how long have you gone to this school?" I looked up to see Emmett staring at me. I felt the blush rush into my cheeks, I hate being the center of attention.

"Umm, I've went here since ninth grade." I answered. Emmett smiled and nodded. "Uh, do you all live together?"

Carlisle answered. "We mostly do. Emmett and Rosalie sometimes take an extra honeymoon and go off somewhere. But other than that we stick together." I could tell Carlisle was trying to lighten up the mood and for that I was grateful.

"Well, I wasn't sure. Edward came here alone." I commented.

"Edward wanted some time to himself. We all are married and… you know. With Edward having the mind reading thing doesn't really help." I gazed at Emmett in shock. I couldn't believe he just said that. Rosalie must have noticed my expression because she smacked Emmett on the back of head. "ROSE?!"

"You're freaking her out." She stated.

"It's ok; I just didn't really expect that answer." Emmett smiled while Rosalie just glared at him.

Alice entered the room then. "Bella, I think you better go down stairs. He's in front of the building, on the benches."

I nodded and made my way quickly out of the room. Seeing that the elevator was crowded I decided to take the stairs. However, there was a sign on the stairwell door reading "keep out". I frowned understanding why the elevator was so crowded. Pressing the down button I looked out the hallway window. Dark clouds were just overhead.

_Great, another storm. Just what we all need now, _I thought miserably. When the thought was finished the lights flickered. Thunder rumbled and caused the window and probably the whole building to shake. Rain could be heard from the ceiling and through the window. More lighting and thunder then blackness.

"Just great," I sighed. Wanting to make sure Edward was ok, I took the stairs. Being on the top floor (fifth floor) wasn't the greatest. Bouncing down the first three flights nothing seemed wrong with the stairs. Just before I turned to go down onto the second floor stairs, there was no stairs. Holding on to the rail desperately I looked down. There on the ground floor were the remains of stairs. Nothing but gravel and dust.

_What the hell happened?_

Upholding my title as a klutz I slipped. I reached out to grab the broken off rail. However, I was losing my grip.

"Bella," I heard someone call my name. I wasn't prepared for facing the person who called my name. There on the third floor was Mike. But there was something wrong with him. All of his casting was gone. He looked ghostly pale. He looked more muscular. He didn't look like Mike at all. However, it was his eyes that confirmed everything. His eyes were a blood red. _Not a human, obviously, _I thought. "I got you, Bella." He grinned and pulled me up.

"Th-thanks," I said softly.

Mike chuckled darkly. "Well, now you can repay me. Not only for what your Edward did but for saving your life also."

My eyes widen before he threw me over his shoulder and jumped down the two flights of stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

_EDWARD!_

I jump up out of the bench and look up towards Bella's room. Alice is standing there in the window.

_Edward, they have her. _

I dash into the building and find that the stairs have come apart. I can smell Bella in the stairwell but there is no sign on blood anywhere. However, I can also smell something else. Another vampire, a new born. I jump onto the last step of stairs and make my way to Bella's room. As I enter Alice and Jasper are the only ones there.

"What's happened? How did the new born and Victoria get passed us?" I ask Alice.

"New born?" Jasper's eyes widen with fear. I nod then turn back to Alice waiting for an answer.

"She knows my power. I'm not sure how, but she does. Victoria turned Mike, the man who raped Bella. She's dodging me; making her decisions at the last minute. But she's also shielding me. I didn't even know she changed Mike until I saw Mike come and get Bella. Victoria has been shielding him and herself for three or more days. Meaning she's also been shielding herself and Mike from you. I'm sorry Edward; I don't know how she did it." Alice bows her head.

"It'll be alright Alice. We can and we will get her back," I look to Jasper. "Where are the others?"

"They've gone looking for her," Jasper sends me a wave of calm.

"We must look as well," both Jasper and Alice nodded and took off looking for my love.

The search is on.

**BPOV**

I awoke to a light in my face. I closed my eyes trying to block the brightness. After a while I get used to the light and reopen my eyes. I tug on my hand but I find that they are bound above my head. I look around and see that I'm sitting in what looks like a hotel room. The room is completely black except for the bright lamp shining in my face. Next to the lamp, however, is a camcorder. How odd.

Tugging on my hands again I try to free them. No such luck. The knots are melted into each other, no way of undoing the knots. Then the rope is clamped in several times into the wall. My feet are also tied together.

I see something move in the darkness out of the corner of my eye. "Hello?"

"Dear Isabella, how nice of you to awaken," a man whispered softly in my ear. I scream for not hearing him get so close to me. My eyes dart around in the dark trying desperately to see.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What do I want?" The voice repeats. I start to see the figure come closer. Red eyes. It starts coming back to me. Mike… Edward… vampires. I can see now that the man walking is Mike. "I want you to suffer; you were supposed to be mine, Isabella. Then that Edward came in… You forgot all about me!"

Mike was now crouching in front of me. He put his hand on my left leg and twisted it. I heard the cracking of the bone. I couldn't help but scream.

"If you are not mine, then you shall be no ones," Mike leaned in towards my neck.

"Enough Mike!" I jump hearing a woman's voice shout from another part of the room. Mike quickly backs off of me. "You are the famous Isabella." She then comes into my view. Her hair is the first thing I notice. Its fire red; unnatural dark yet bright red. Pasty white skin and deep ruby eyes. "You are loved by all. Vampire, werewolf, and humans. You must tell me you're secret. Is it your boring brown hair? Your dark brown eyes? What makes you so special?"

Not being able to answer she slaps me hard across the face. "Answer me!"

"I don't know!" I yell to her.

"James will be so excited I found you. I've told him all about you. He seems very interested. But first things first," Victoria steps away from me only to turn on the actual light in the room.

My guess was right when I thought it was a motel room. Mike was sitting on the bed in front of me. Victoria's eyes were on him. I never even saw her move but the next thing I knew she was on top of Mike snapping his head off.

I just sat there staring at the scene before me.

While holding Mikes head in her hand she spoke, "Now, I must destroy this sorry excuse for a vampire. Don't go anywhere dear. I shall return." She practically skipped out the door holding Mike's head and dragging his body behind her.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but when I stopped staring at the spot where Mike had just been began pulling on the ropes.

"HELP!... PLEASE!" I yanked and twisted the ropes every way but it wasn't coming lose.

**EPOV**

I took out my cell and dialed Carlisle, "Anything?"

_Nothing to the East. We didn't pick up any scent. _

"Ok, I'm going to check in with the others." I dialed Alice.

_There's nothing West. We haven't picked up anything. I'm sorry Edward. _

"Ok, there's nothing to the North. Hopefully Rose and Emmett picked up something." Hanging up with Alice my phone began to ring. _Emmett._

"Yes?"

_Edward, Rose and I are heading south. There is a lone highway that we almost missed. We can smell Bella, her scent is getting stronger but not by much. You need to bring everyone here. We also found a burning._

"Burning?" I asked.

_Yeah. Looks like that Mike kid. He was the newborn you smelled in the stairwell. We added to the fire just in case. _

"Good, we'll be there soon. Thank you," I sighed with relief.

_No problem bro. Anything for my new little sister. _

I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone. I called everyone to know where we were going and started running.

**BPOV**

The red head came back not long after leaving. "Looks like your friends are on their way. However, James will be here sooner. You do smell divine. Maybe James will share."

My eyes widen with the realization of what was to come. "Oh come dear, you really thought we wouldn't drain you?" She laughs hysterically.

There's a knock on the door. I pray and pray that it is Edward.

"Hello Victoria, where is she?" My heart drops into my stomach as I see that man that is not Edward. His blonde hair is tied back into a pony tail and his tattered clothes are molded. Victoria is jumping with excitement. James moves fast towards me. He pushes my head to the side and inhales slowly.

"Wonderful," he comments. "She smells absolutely amazing. Great work Vick." James turns towards her and kiss her cheek. "Now leave," his eyes become a darker red. Victoria huffs and walks out. "Now, where were we?" His cold fingers wrap around jaw and snap my head to the right as he plunges his teeth into my neck.

**EPOV**

We all come to a stop at this abandon motel. "They're in there, I can feel it." I start walking towards it but her scent hits me hard. "She's bleeding." We all run in and see Victoria. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Esme all run after her. I see them catch her not far off. I run towards the faint pumping of my loves heart. Her scent becomes even stronger. I finally enter the room with Alice and Carlisle. I see another vampire trying to run out of the window. I run after him and snap his neck like it was nothing. His mouth was covered in Bella's blood. My eyes search for her. Carlisle is standing over her.

"He's bitten her Edward. She will not survive. She's lost too much blood. You must make your decision now." Carlisle grips my hand tight.

I look down at Bella and see that she has her eyes open slightly. I bend and whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Turning her neck to the other side of James wound I sink my teeth into her neck.

_Heaven and Hell. _

**Four days later**

**BPOV**

My head hurts so much. I let out a groan and roll over on my side. This bed feels entirely too soft.

"Time to get up, love."

"Five more minutes, Edward."

I hear a silence for a while then realize what I just said and bolt up on the bed.

"Edward?" He walks slowly towards me and smiles.

"Good morning my love," he gently strokes my cheek. His skin doesn't feel cold. The sunlight catches his hand and begins to sparkle.

"Wow," I whisper. I go to touch his hand but my hand begins to sparkle as well. I gasp. "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. It was the only way. You would've died. I can't live without you." Edward is silent as he lets me catch up.

Mike, Victoria, James…

"It was all real," I say out loud. I see Edward nod. "But you saved me." He nods again.

"In a way," he comments. "You are one of us now… I'm sorry."

I let my hand into the sun and watch it sparkle. "Forever?"

Edward nods. I throw myself at him remembering something. "I love you too."

**The end. **


End file.
